Ore No Hana
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa jurusan psikologi tingkat akhir yang sedang membuat penelitian tentang Penyakit psikologis. Kehidupannya berubah total saat ia menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sebagai objek penelitiannya. SasuSaku NaruSaku. AU
1. Taisetsu na Mono wa Naku

Satu lagi fic SasuSaku dari Akina…

Selamat menikmati…

* * *

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Alternate Universe_

_Sasuke: 22 thn_

_Sakura: 20 thn_

_Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!_

* * *

**Ore No Hana**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Taisetsu na Mono wa Nakushita**

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam tampak sibuk mengutak-atik laptop kecil yang ada di tangannya. Ia meneliti tulisan-tulisan yang ada di layar laptopnya dengan cermat, sesekali ia mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya yang letih. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak tidur seharian ini. Kantung hitam memenuhi bagian bawah matanya.

Ya, benar. Karena ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan penelitian untuk melengkapi tugas akhirnya.

Sasuke mengambil segelas kopi yang ada di meja kerjanya lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi putar yang sedang didudukinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba beristirahat. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"KRIIING KRIIING" suara telepon membangunkannya dari istirahat singkat yang baru saja hendak dimulainya tadi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Lalu tangannya mulai mencari sumber suara.

"Halo" jawabnya enggan.

"Halo, ini Tenten. Sasuke aku sudah menemukan objek penelitian yang bagus untukmu! Besok jam 8 pagi, datanglah ke RS Konoha. Aku akan menemuimu disana" seru Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Hnn…" jawab Sasuke. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"OI, kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih ya? Aku kan sudah susah-sudah mencarikannya untukmu!" suara Tenten terdengar kesal.

"Iya, iya. Terimakasih. Ja!" Sasuke buru-buru menutup teleponnya. Ia sudah sangat ingin berada dalam alam mimpinya sekarang.

Sasuke menggeliat diatas kasurnya. Ia sangat lelah, lelah. Tugas ini benar-benar menyita pikirannya.

-

-

"Oi, Sasuke!!!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Jangan berisik, ini Rumah Sakit." Sasuke sedikit kesal pada sikap Tenten yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ugh! Iya aku juga tahu. Ayo duduk sini!" Tenten memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar ia duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat kearah Tenten. Sesekali pandangannya menangkap sosok perawat-perawat yang nampak sibuk memindahkan pasien dari ruang yang satu ke ruang yang lain. Suasana Rumah Sakit sangat kentara dimatanya. Beberapa dokter berbaju putih berlari-lari kecil memasuki ruangan bedah. Memang benar-benar pemandangan khas Rumah Sakit.

"Jadi… mana objek yang kau bilang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

" Dia ada di ruangan khusus. Eh Sasuke aku menemukan kelainan yang unik pada dirinya!"

"Apa itu?"

"Setahuku ia mengalami trauma akibat perkosaan."

"Oh, korban perkosaan." Wajah Sasuke nampak tak tertarik.

"Hei, hei! Ini lain daripada yang lain tahu!" seru Tenten.

"Apanya?"

"Akibatnya pola berpikirnya mundur menjadi pola pikir seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Padahal ia telah berusia 20 tahun. Dan anehnya lagi ia tidak mengingat sama sekali apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Bukankah kebanyakan orang yang mengalami trauma berat seperti ini akan menjadi gila? Tapi lain halnya dengan dia. Dia sama sekali tidak mengalami stress seperti orang lain. Fenomena yang menarik bukan?!"

"Iya, hal itu memang jarang sekali terjadi. Tampaknya penelitianku kali ini akan menarik." Gumam Sasuke.

"Iya, iya!! Berjuanglah!" Tenten menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, penelitianku sudah hampir selesai. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Ja!" Tenten melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang berada di dekatnya.

"Maaf ruangan khusus ada disebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Ada di ujung lorong itu" jelas si perawat singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Baik, terimakasih." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat lalu berjalan menuju ke lorong.

-

-

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser berwarna biru. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu.

Pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang sibuk bermain boneka Barbie. Gadis itu nampaknya seumuran dengannya. Mata hijaunya terlihat sangat jernih, bening memancarkan kepolosan yang amat sangat. Baju seragam pasien Rumah Sakit yang dikenakannya sedikit longgar sehingga bahunya yang mungil terlihat dengan jelas. Ia mengenakan celana putih yang sewarna dengan bajunya.

Gadis itu memalingkan pandangannya menatap mata hitam Sasuke lalu tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Oniisan siapa? Apa Oniisan mau bermain denganku?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar kata 'bermain'. Ternyata benar, gadis itu benar-benar bertingkah laku seperti seorang anak kecil. Agak lucu memang, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tampak lucu dimatanya. 'Kasihan' itulah kesan pertama yang muncul di benak Sasuke. Benar-benar kasihan. Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan kejadian apa yang ia alami hingga ia menjadi seperti ini.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut lalu Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia sedikit berjongkok. Ia menatap gadis mata emerald gadis itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa yang akan menelitimu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Meneliti itu apa? Apa Oniisan adalah teman bermainku?" tanya gadis itu polos. Mata emeraldnya melebar dipenuhi harapan.

"Uhn, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yay! Oniisan hari ini kita mau main apa?"

"Sebelum itu apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Seketika mata gadis itu membelalak lebar seakan ada sesuatu yang meyeramkan berada di hadapannya.

"uh.. nama… nama… nama…" gadis itu terus-terusan mengulang-ulangnya seakan itu adalah sebuah mantra. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar, ia memeluk kedua kakinya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa perlu kupanggil dokter?" wajah Sasuke tampak khawatir.

Gadis itu masih gemetar. Bayangan masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali bermunculan di kepalanya, mengganggu proses kerja otaknya. Suara yang ingin dilupakannya kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura"**_

"_**Namamu indah seperti bunga."**_

"_**Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya."**_

"_**Kau adalah milikku."**_

"_**Aku adalah tuanmu."**_

"_**Kau harus memenuhi semua permintaanku."**_

"_**Aku menginginkan tubuhmu, jiwamu, hidupmu."**_

"_**Hidupmu ada di tanganku."**_

Sakura melihat 2 buah bayangan manusia di depannya. Sesosok bayangan seorang gadis muda berambut pink dengan sesosok bayangan lelaki kejam yang berusia tidak jauh darinya. Ya, benar ia melihat bayangan masa lalunya sendiri.

Lelaki itu menarik tangan gadis itu dan menindih tubuhnya. Gadis itu berusaha melawan namun ia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Pria itu menampar wajah gadis itu hingga menimbulkan bengkak di pipinya. Gadis itu terus-terusan melawan namun hal itu sia-sia. Pria itu telah berhasil mengambil satu-satunya hal paling berharga yang ia miliki di dunia ini, kehormatan seorang wanita.

"TIIDAKK!! Kumohon hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau! Huhuhu." Sakura menjerit histeris. Tangisannya memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang. Ia melihat gadis yang ada di depannya benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Sakit… hentikan… sakit… kumohon hentikan." Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi.

"SREGG" terdengar suara pintu digeser. Di balik pintu tampak seorang dokter muda yang sedikit panik. Tangannya membawa sebuah suntikan penenang. Dokter itu berlari menuju kearah Sakura yang masih berhalusinasi lalu dengan sigap dokter itu menyuntikkan obat penenang ke tubuh Sakura menyebabkan gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya dokter itu pada Sasuke. tatapannya seakan berkata 'apa-yang-kau-perbuat-padanya-hingga-ia-menjadi-seperti-itu?'

"Aku hanya bertanya padanya, siapa namanya. Itu saja tidak lebih." Jelas Sasuke.

"Huf, kau tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengingat namanya sendiri. Mungkin namanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan hingga ia menjadi seperti itu."

"Huh menarik… apa kau punya data tentang masa lalunya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepetinya kepala Rumah Sakit, Tsunade-sama, punya."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Dokter…" Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraannya seakan bertanya 'siapa-namamu?'

"Panggil aku Shizune."

"Oh, baiklah Shizune-sensei. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

-

-

-

"Maaf, apa anda yang bernama Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

""Ada perlu apa denganku?" jawab Tsunade singkat. Ia tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas kerja yang berada di atas mejanya.

"Apa aku bisa minta dokumen pasien yang berada di ruang khusus?"

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa dokumen itu?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya keheranan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa psikologi yang sedang meneliti gadis itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi data pribadi pasien pada seorang mahasiswa."

"Uh, baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Sasuke membalikkan badannya mnuju kearah pintu lalu membukanya perlahan. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

-

-

"Sial nenek tua itu benar-benar brengsek! Aku harus cari tahu sendiri." Gumam Sasuke

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Keterangan:

Oniisan: Kakak laki-laki

Sensei: gelar kehormatan. Biasanya menjadi sebutan bagi dokter atau guru. Guru: kyoushi, Dokter: Isha

Tsuzuku: bersambung.

Ore no Hana: bungaku

Taisetsu na mono wa nakushita: sesuatu yang berharga telah hilang

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya!

Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	2. Lifeless Doll

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Alternate Universe, OOC  
_

_Sasuke: 22 thn_

_Sakura: 20 thn_

_Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!_

_

* * *

_

**Ore No Hana**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Lifeless Doll**

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke sebuah kafe yang ada di seberang jalan. Kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar tampak seperti semut yang sedang mencari makanan. Mobil-mobil berseliweran dengan kecepatan tinggi seakan dikejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Begitulah pemandangan rutin yang selalu terlihat di kota Tokyo. Kota ini seakan tidak pernah beristirahat, baik siang maupun malam kota ini selalu dipenuhi keramaian. Benar-benar kota yang tak pernah mati.

Sasuke mendorong pintu kaca yang ada di hadapannya secara perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe.

"Irrashaimase!" terdengar suara sambutan penjaga kafe.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia menemukan sebuah meja kosong kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang ada di depan meja itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Maaf, tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang waitress berambut pirang dan berbaju maid.

"Capuccino." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia memperhatikan gadis pirang itu. Tubuh tinggi langsing seperti seorang model, mata biru jernih, rambut pirang panjang sepinggang, kulit putih mulus. Gadis itu benar-benar tampak seperti boneka Barbie yang dipegang Sakura tadi.

"Hanya itu saja tuan?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Yah, gadis itu memang cantik, sangat cantik malah. Sayang, ia bukan tipe wanita yang disukai Sasuke.

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar!" seru gadis itu seraya melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Ihihihi akhirnya ada juga pria tampan yang mampir kesini." Gumam gadis itu.

"Hei, Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat bantu aku membereskan semua ini!" seru suara seorang wanita tua dari dapur.

"Baik, bu!" Ino berlari menuju ke dapur.

-

-

Sasuke membuka restleting tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan laptopnya. Ia membuka laptop kemudian menyalakannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa tahu datanya dari informasi orang hilang di internet." Gumam Sasuke. matanya sibuk meneliti tulisan-tulisan yang ada pada layar.

Sasuke meneliti tulisan-tulisan itu pandangannya terhenti ketika ia membaca sebuah tulisan bertuliskan

"_Dua tahun yang lalu, Pemilik Haruno corp, Haruno Tsubaki, meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang dialaminya. Saat itu ia beserta keluarganya sedang berlibur. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh di dekat kepulauan Hokkaido sesaat setelah lepas landas dari Narita international airport di Tokyo. Tsubaki dan istrinya dinyatakan resmi telah meninggal karena mayatnya ditemukan di dekat pantai utara Hokkaido. Namun hingga saat ini anak mereka, Haruno Sakura belum ditemukan. Pemerintah menghentikan pencarian terhadapnya sejak setahun yang lalu." _

Mata hitam Sasuke membelalak lebar ketika ia melihat foto Haruno Sakura di internet. Gadis cantik berambut pink dan bermata hijau yang tampak di layar laptopnya adalah gadis yang baru saja ia temui di Rumah Sakit. Gadis yang baru saja menjadi objek penelitiannya.

"Haruno Sakura… ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu. Silakan ini capuccinonya." Terdengar suara Ino. Ino tersenyum lalu meletakkan segelas cappuccino diatas meja Sasuke.

"Silakan menikmati." Ino melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei." Suara dingin Sasuke menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Yay!! Dia ingin berbicara denganku!!" seru inner Ino.

"Ada perlu apa lagi tuan?" Ino berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang paling kau takuti di dunia ini?" tanya Sasuke. ia menatap lurus kearah mata biru Ino.

"Maaf, tuan?" Ino seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke hingga ia berada tepat di depan Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa yang paling kau takuti di dunia ini?" Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Um apa ya?" Ino mengarahkan matanya menatap langit-langit. Telunjuknya menyentuh dahinya. Menandakan kalau ia sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin hantu ya?" Ino menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

"Oh." Sasuke hanya membalas jawabannya dengan 'oh'

"Ah, bukan. Aku paling takut kalau dikhianati. Aku takut kalau aku dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain." Jawab Ino. Kali ini nadanya terdengar serius. Walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya 'ada apa sebenarnya ini?'

"Hn begitu ya? Terima kasih."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk apa tuan menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Ino sedikit bingung.

"Aku sedang membuat penelitian." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, penelitian ya? Anda bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja." Ino tersenyum.

"Baik, terimakasih nona…"

"Oh iya, aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino." Ino tersenyum.

"Yamanaka… apa kau…" Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ino keburu memotongnya.

"Ya, benar. Aku adalah anak tunggal pemilik kafe ini. Saat ini aku sedang senggang jadi aku membantu ibuku disini." Potong Ino.

"Oh iya, aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati. Tuan…"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik, selamat menikmati Sasuke-san." Ino tersenyum lembut lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian'.

-

-

-

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, ia melempar mantel yang dikenakannya ke lantai. Setelah membuka sepatu, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa biru yang terlihat empuk. Ia membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya satu persatu kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Haruno Sakura." Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak menyebut nama gadis yang sedang ditelitinya ini.

Setelah cukup lama menenangkan diri, Sasuke bangkit dari sofanya lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Mungkin air hangat dapat melepaskan rasa penat yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya lalu menyalakan shower yang ada di atas kepalanya. Ia terus membiarkan air yang berjatuhan membasahi kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke mematikan shower kemudian mengambil handuk yang ada di pintu lalu melingkarkan handuk itu di pinggangnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah celana pendek dari lemarinya lalu mengenakannya. Titik-titik air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang basah menuju ke dadanya yang bidang. Ia benar-benar tampak sexy sekarang. Dengan dada bidang, kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam yang basah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan laptopnya lalu menyalakannya kembali

Sasuke kembali terpaku pada layar laptopnya, kali ini ia mencari biodata Haruno Sakura di internet. Setelah cukup lama mencari ia mendapatkan sebuah data dari internet. Data itu bertuliskan:

_Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi Fakultas kedokteran di Tokyo Daigaku yang merupakan putri tunggal seorang pengusaha terkaya ke-3 di Jepang, Haruno Tsubaki._

"Tak kusangka ia satu universitas denganku." Gumam Sasuke. ia kembali melanjutkan membaca data yang terpampang di layar laptopnya.

_Ia adalah salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi yang dapat meraih nilai sempurna pada ujian masuk Tokyo Daigaku._

"Aneh, kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya." Pikir Sasuke.

_Sampai saat ini tak seorangpun yang mengetahui kabar beritanya. Ia dianggap telah tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa dirinya dua tahun yang lalu walaupun hingga saat ini mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan._

"Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau ia masih berada di Tokyo? Bukankah aneh bila ada putri tunggal seorang pengusaha kaya menghilang dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kalau ia masih berada disini. Di Tokyo." Sasuke kembali memijit kepalanya. Kasus ini memang benar-benar rumit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" gumamnya.

"Sakura…"

-

-

Matahari bersinar cerah menyinari seluruh bumi. Berkas-berkas cahaya memasuki ruangan Rumah Sakit melewati jendela. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Tampak tak ada yang aneh dari ruangannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin.

"Ohayou! Imouto!!" terdengar suara yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Naruto-niichan!!" seru Sakura riang.

Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang dan bemata biru memasuki ruangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya tampak sangat ramah berbeda sekali dengan lelaki berambut hitam yang ditemui Sakura kemarin.

"Niichan, niichan." Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh." Naruto mengingatkan. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit geli ketika Sakura bertingkah seperti itu.

"Uh iya." Sakura menghentikan larinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap seorang gadis remaja yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Kemarin ada seorang oniisan tampan berambut hitam yang menelitiku." Sakura menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Meneliti?" Naruto berjengit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu meneliti. Tapi katanya ia akan menjadi teman bermainku. Hehehe." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Meneliti…" pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-niichan ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu jangan tarik-tarik aku."

-

-

"Kau tunggu disini ya, aku mau menemui Tsunade-sensei dulu sebentar." Perintah Naruto.

"Iya!! Aku akan jadi anak baik, serahkan saja padaku niichan!" Seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Hehehe. Anak baik tunggu disini ya!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sakura lalu membuka pentu yang ada di depannya dengan perlahan.

"KRIET"

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Tsunade.

"Ini aku, Naruto."

"Oh, kau Naruto. Ada perlu apa kau disini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sakura bilang, kemarin ada orang yang menelitinya. Apakah itu benar?"

"Iya, itu benar."

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Sakura. Kenapa kau mengizinkan peneliti itu?" Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Apa salahnya, ia hanya mahasiswa yang sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhir. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan."

"Ugh! Justru itu! Kalau keberadaan Sakura diketahui orang, akan banyak orang yang mengincar dirinya. Terutama orang itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi! Aku akan melindunginya." Seru Naruto emosi.

"Hei, tak perlu seperti itu. Kenapa kau sampai harus seperti ini untuknya?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Karena… karena aku mencintainya." Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar.

"Wah, wah pasti melelahkan ya? kau harus membohongi dirimu sendiri dengan bertingkah laku seperti seorang kakak baginya."

"Iya, sangat. Tapi aku rela hanya mencintainya dari jauh. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia."

"Kalau kau terus-terusan bertingkah seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatinya. Sebenarnya kau ingin ingatannya kembali kan? Kau ingin dia berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil kan? Sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang kakak baginya kan?"

"Iya, aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin memiliki Sakura, sebagai seorang kekasih bukan seorang kakak."

"Huf, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk menghalangi seorang mahasiswa untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya." Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama." Naruto membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

-

-

"Naruto-niichan" panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut pink.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika melihat gadis yang ia cintai kini telah berada di hadapannya. Gadis yang tak akan pernah ia miliki sampai kapanpun, gadis yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Gadis lemah yang terlalu banyak menderita.

"Naruto-niichan menangis?" mata gadis itu melebar menandakan ia khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Tanpa berkata-kata Naruto mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu seakan tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

"Naruto-niichan?" Sakura sedikit terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura.

"Un." Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto.

"_**Kalau kau terus-terusan bertingkah seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatinya. Sebenarnya kau ingin ingatannya kembali kan? Kau ingin dia berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil kan? Sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang kakak baginya kan?"**_

Tanpa sadar beberapa bulir air mata jatuh membasahi punggung Sakura. Naruto telah berusaha menahan air matanya sejak tadi namun tampaknya gagal.

"Naruto-niichan kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Sakura tampak khawatir.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Naruto-niichan…"

"Sakit… sakit sekali…" Naruto berbisik lemah.

"Apa? Yang mana yang sakit? Apa aku perlu panggil tsunade-sensei?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sekarang. Wajahnya tampak khawatir

"Sakit, disini sakit sekali." Naruto menunjuk dadanya.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sakura bertambah khawatir.

"Tapi kalau aku melihatmu, rasa sakitku hilang." Naruto tersenyum

"Eh?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sudah, sudah. Siapa yang mau ikut beli eskrim?"

"Aku! Aku!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura lebih dari apapun." Ujar Naruto lemah nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tadi niichan bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, tidak bilang apa-apa. Ayo kita beli eskrim!!" Naruto berlari.

"Ayo!! Naruto-niichan tunggu aku!!" Sakura menyusulnya di belakang.

--TSUZUKU--


	3. Atarashii Seikatsu

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Alternate Universe__, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC_

_Sasuke: 22 thn_

_Sakura: 20 thn_

_Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!_

**Ore No Hana**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Atarashii Seikatsu**

"Hei, Sasuke bagaimana penelitianmu?" tanya Tenten riang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Sasuke.

Di sekelilingnya tampak orang-orang yang sibuk membawa makanan. Yah, memang suasana kantin kampus memang selalu ramai, apalagi pada jam-jam makan siang seperti saat ini.

"Baik. Tenten, darimana kau mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu?" Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin selalu mengganggunya.

"Um, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat aku ingin menjenguk sepupuku yang sakit. Waktu itu aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku meneleponmu, karena kupikir dia akan menjadi objek penelitian yang bagus bagi mahasiswa psikologi sepertimu." Jelas Tenten.

"Hnn…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan sumpit yang telah dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Aneh…" gumam Tenten. Kini ia juga mulai memakan okonomiyaki yang ada didepannya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru Tenten ceria kemudian memakan okonomiyaki dengan lahap. Sementara Sasuke terus memakan sukiyakinya dalam diam.

"Hei, Sasuke." Tenten menghentikan makannya.

"Hnn?" Sasuke tampak tak tertarik. Ia masih sibuk dengan sukiyaki yang ada di depannya.

"Aku dengar, Yamazaki Inoue menyatakan cintanya padamu kemarin. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn. iya" jawab Sasuke dingin. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Lalu? Lalu? Bagaimana?" Tenten tampak tertarik. Matanya berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kutolak." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia masih sibuk dengan makanannya ia bahkan tak menatap mata Tenten sejak tadi.

"HE? Kenapa? Dia kan cantik, tinggi, langsing, pintar pula! Kau tahu? Dia itu cukup populer diantara mahasiswa yang lain." Tenten heran.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ekspresi.

"Dasar! Kau ini aneh! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menerima satu wanita pun dalam hidupmu. Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Bisa-bisa kau jadi perjaka tua." Tenten mendengus

"…" Sasuke terus bersikap seakan tak mendengar omelan Tenten, sahabat baiknya itu.

"Cih, padahal dengan wajahmu yang tampan itu kau bisa mendapatkan gadis sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Jangan-jangan kau gay ya?" nada suara Tenten berubah menjadi sedikit lebih serius.

"…" death glare.

"Ampun, ampuni aku!" Tenten shock setelah menerima tatapan kematian dari Sasuke.

Xxx

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen yang telah lama disinggahinya. Dahinya sedikit berjengit ketika melihat dua pasang sepatu wanita yang berjajar rapi di depan pintu. Ia tak habis pikir, siapa wanita yang berani memasuki apartemennya tanpa izin.

"Sasuke-chan!" rasa penasaran Sasuke terjawab sudah, ketika ia mendengar suara yang telah akrab di telinganya. Suara Uchiha Mikoto, ibunda tersayangnya yang masih terus memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil walaupun kini usianya telah menginjak 22 tahun.

"Okaasan, sedang apa disini?" Sasuke penasaran. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di rak yang ada disampingnya kemudian berjalan menuju ibundanya tercinta.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar ketika ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dan bermata lavender berdiri disamping ibunya. Sasuke menatap lurus kearah gadis itu.

"Oiya, kenalkan ini Hyuuga Hinata. Nah, Hinata kenalkan ini putra bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke. bagaimana tampan kan?" Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Sa… salam kenal." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Okaasan, dia siapa? Apa urusannya datang kesini?" Sasuke tak menjawab perkataan Hinata ia malah bertanya pada ibunya dengan nada yang sedikit ketus.

"Oh iya hampir saja lupa, ayo cepat kalian duduk disini. Okaasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian berdua." Mikoto menarik Sasuke dan Hinata menuju sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

Setelah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, Mikoto menatap kearah Sasuke dan Hinata dengan tatapan serius lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai hari ini Hinata adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha." Mikoto tersenyum.

"A… apa?" Hinata seakan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"..!?" Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata ibunya, namun ia berusaha menenangkan diri sehingga ia tidak bereaksi secara berlebihan.

"Kalian akan bertunangan nanti malam." Senyum Mikoto makin melebar.

"Tapi, apa tidak terlalu tiba-tiba? Kami bahkan belum saling kenal" kilah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hyuuga-sama bahwa aku akan menikahkan putrinya dengan salah seorang anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Kenapa bukan Itachi saja?" nada bicara Sasuke kini menaik. Ia tidak suka diatur-atur seperti ini.

"Itachi kan sedang sibuk menyelesaikan program S2 nya di Harvard. Sudah jangan membantah!. Kau tidak punya pacar kan Sasuke? seharusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai calon istri yang cantik dan baik hati seperti ini."

"Ugh…"

"Lagipula Okaasan ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu nih!" seru Mikoto bersemangat.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke semakin merasa tidak enak ketika ibunya menyebut-nyebut 'cucu'.

"Ta… tapi tante… aku dan Sasuke-san masih belum kenal." Hinata masih tertunduk malu.

"Ah, masalah itu sih urusan nanti. Aku dan Fugaku saja baru kenal setelah kami menikah."

-

-

Acara pertunangan yang diadakan di gedung pertemuan milik perusahaan Uchiha berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak relasi bisnis serta rekan kerja Fugaku yang datang untuk melihat pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Makanan-makanan tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja yang dilapis taplak putih berenda. Diatasnya tampak lilin-lilin yang menyala.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang berdiri diatas mimbar. Hinata tampak anggun dengan mengenakan long dress putih tanpa lengan. Rambutnya yang panjang digelung kebelakang mempermanis penampilannya malam ini. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak gagah dengan mengenakan jas hitam yang tampak formal. Sementara Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi dan Neji tampak sibuk menerima tamu undangan yang datang.

Setelah acara tukar cincin berlangsung, para pengunjung segera menyantap hidangan yang tersedia diatas meja. Setelah sibuk dengan hidangannya masing-masing, mereka meninggalkan gedung. Dan berakhirlah malam pertunangan yang penuh kejutan ini.

Xxx

"Nah, mulai sekarang. Hinata tinggal bersama denganmu." Mikoto menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Mata Hinata sesaat melebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kaget.

"Karena kau butuh seseorang yang bisa mengurus dirimu. Lihat, Sasuke kau kurus begini." Mikoto memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Dia kan bukan istriku." Kilah Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah nak, Otousan selalu mendoakanmu." Fugaku ikut-ikutan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kuserahkan putriku padamu." Belum sempat Sasuke bereaksi, Hiashi berkata seakan ia akan pergi meninggalkan putrinya selamanya.

"Tapi…" Sasuke masih berusaha menghindar.

"Jaga adik perempuan kesayanganku!" Neji menimpali.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata seakan tidak percaya Neji mengizinkan dirinya tinggal bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata, Sasuke kami pulang dulu ya! Selamat malam." Mikoto melangkah menjauhi Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih termangu, disusul oleh Fugaku, Hiashi dan Neji.

-

"Hhh… ada-ada saja." Sasuke menghela napas.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan canggung.

"Kamar mandi ada disana. Kau boleh pakai bajuku kalau kau mau. Kau tidak membawa baju-bajumu kesini kan?"

"Ah, terimakasih." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Kau tidur saja di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu." Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya perlahan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tamu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia melepas jas serta dasi yang dikenakannya. Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" gumamnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit menuju ke laptop yang terletak diatas meja yang ada di depannya. Setelah memandanginya cukup lama, Sasuke mengambil laptop itu kemudian menyalakannya.

Sasuke membuka file yang berisi biodata Sakura kemudian membaca kembali apa yang terpampang pada layar laptopnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah halaman yang bertuliskan biografi Sakura.

_Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis Tokyo yang cerdas. Ia lulus dari Ichiban Koukousei dengan predikat 'Amat Baik'. Kemudian melanjutkan studinya ke Fakultas Kedokteran Tokyo Daigaku dan berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam Ujian Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru. _

Pandangan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat Hinata telah berdiri di depannya. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa ada sensasi yang aneh ketika melihat bajunya dikenakan oleh orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis.

Hinata mengenakan kaus hitam milik Sasuke yang ukurannya jauh melebihi ukuran tubuhnya sehingga bahu mungilnya terlihat jelas. Ia juga mengenakan celana pendek milik Sasuke yang ukurannya hampir sama besarnya dengan baju yang dikenakannya. Kini celana itu tampak menjadi celana panjang karena kebesaran.

"A… ano… apa tidak ada baju yang lebih kecil dari ini?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia merasa terganggu karena saat ini ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya sendirian.

"Ma… maaf. kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan menelepon Neji-niisan agar mengantarkan pakaianku kesini." Hinata mengambil telepon genggamnya lalu mulai menekan-nekan nomor telepon.

"Tidak usah, pakai saja itu." Sasuke tiba-tiba telah berada di samping Hinata. Suaranya menggema di telinga Hinata. Ia merasakan ada hawa panas di telinga kirinya.

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia meletakkan telepon genggamnya ke atas meja kembali. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke dapat berpindah posisi secepat itu. Apalagi baru kali ini ia berada sangat dekat dengan seorang lelaki. Yah selain Neji tentunya.

"Aku mau mandi." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku.

-

-

-

Sinar matahari menembus jendela apartemen Sasuke, membangunkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menelusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Ia sedikit kaget ketika menyadari ia tertidur di ruang tamu. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin sehingga ia tertidur di ruang tamu bukan di tempat tidur kesayangannya.

Perlahan bayangan akan pesta pertunangan kembali mengingatkan Sasuke atas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sasuke tersenyum miris "Huh… benar-benar bodoh." Gumamnya.

"A… ano… aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu." Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan.

-

-

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan, Sasuke mengambil handuknya kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia menyalakan shower yang ada diatasnya, membiarkan titik-titik air jatuh membasahi kepala dan wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, bayangan gadis cantik berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura selalu saja mengganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar mulutnya bergumam "Haruno Sakura…"

Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pintu kemudian melingkarkannya di pinggang. Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar mandi menuju ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tatapannya melihat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam panjang sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan.

Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika pandangannya melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu hanya dengan mengenakan handuk saja.

"Aku mau ganti baju." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ah, maaf." Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke. wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Huf… kuso…" Sasuke menghela napas kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang hitam lalu mengenakannya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku pergi." Ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan apartemennya.

I…iya." Hinata menjawab malu-malu.

-TSUZUKU-

Note:

Atarashii Seikatsu: New Life


	4. Atarashii Namae wa Saki da

Setelah hiatus yang berkepanjangan akhirnya bisa update juga.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Alternate Universe__, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC (Sasuke)_

_Sasuke: 22 thn_

_Sakura: 20 thn_

_Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!_

* * *

**Ore No Hana**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 4: Atarashii Namae wa Saki da**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membesuk orang sakit namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Sakura dengan perlahan. Pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang Sakura dengan lembut.

"To…tolong…" Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya bergetar, ekspresi ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Sasuke tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Kumohon tolong aku… siapapun kumohon…" Sakura kembali bergumam. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Entah apa yang dialami gadis malang ini. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melindungi gadis lemah ini.

"Tolong aku… tolong aku! Tolong!" Sakura terus-terusan bergumam. Air mata bertambah deras berjatuhan di kedua belah pipinya.

Sasuke terus terdiam. Ia mempererat genggamannya.

"Sakit… sakit… hentikan…" Sakura terus-terusan menangis histeris. Matanya masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Aku ada disini." Sasuke kembali mempererat genggamannya pada Sakura.

"Kumohon… jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku…"

"Aku takut! Takut… takut…" Sakura masih terus mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku!"

Sasuke masih terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Sakura berhenti. Ia sudah agak tenang sekarang. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan perlahan. "Aku ada disini. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu melindungimu." Bisik Sasuke lirih.

-

-

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya sementara tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya.

"Oniisan!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Oniisan, sejak kapan datang kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Baru saja."

"Oniisan, temani aku melihat bunga…" pinta Sakura memelas.

"Un" angguk Sasuke.

-

-

"Sasuke-niisan!! Lihat! Banyak kupu-kupu!" Sakura berlari dengan riangnya berkejaran dengan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni disekelilingnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

Angin berhembus mengibaskan dedaunan dari pepohonan yang ada di -rumput hijau pun ikut bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Kupu-kupu berterbangan disekitar bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Entah kenapa hari ini, sebuah taman kecil di Rumah Sakit menjadi terlihat sangat indah. Yah, mungkin saat musim semi seperti ini apapun bisa terlihat lebih indah.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Matanya tertuju kearah gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang berlarian dengan ceria. Rambut gadis itu bergoyang seiring dengan gerakannya.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa gadis malang yang mengalami amnesia dan gangguan otak bisa begitu bahagia." Pikirnya

"Naruto-niichan!" Sakura berlari kearah pria berambut pirang yang baru saja datang. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah pria itu. "Naruto…" pikirnya.

"Naruto-niichan, kenalkan ini Sasuke-niisan. Teman baruku." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Naruto tersenyum. Sama seperti senyum ramahnya yang biasa. tangannya terulur pada Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Imouto-chan, maaf apa aku bisa pinjam teman barumu sebentar?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis cantik yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-niichan!!! Tapi jangan lama-lama ya!!!" Sakura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih… imouto-chan."

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya menjauhi Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Mata biru Naruto menatap serius mata hitam Sasuke.

"Apa saja…" Naruto menelan ludah. "yang telah kau ketahui tentangnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka diinterogasi seperti ini.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!! Brengsek!!" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Hmph." Sasuke tersenyum ketus. "Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Ugh!" wajah Naruto memerah. "Iya, dan aku takkan membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya. Termasuk kau!" Naruto berteriak hingga napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Sasuke membetulkan posisi kerah bajunya yang dicengkram Naruto tadi.

"Jawab aku!! Apa saja yang telah kau ketahui!?"

"Aku hanya mengetahui kalau ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Itu saja." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu bila terjadi suatu hal yang buruk padanya."

"Apa sebabnya? Kenapa kau harus merahasiakan keberadaannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Nyawanya diincar. Itulah sebabnya aku merahasiakan keberadaannya."

"Siapa yang mengincar nyawanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya orang itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini." Jawab Naruto.

"…"

"Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan ketika aku menyelamatkannya di Hokkaido." Mata biru Naruto menerawang seakan pikirannya sedang melayang ke masa lalu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadikannya objek penelitianmu?" Narto akhirnya menanyakan apa yang membuatnya penasaran sejak awal.

"Temanku yang memberitahuku." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau yakin temanmu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang yang mengincar Sakura?"

"Kurasa dia tak ada hubungan dengan pihak manapun yang mungkin mengincar Sakura." Jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu sifat sahabatku itu. Dia berteman denganku sejak SD. Aku tahu benar sifatnya."

"Hhh baiklah. Tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura karena kesalahanmu. Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Ya."

"Sasuke-niisan, Naruto-niichan. Sedang apa disitu? Apa urusannya sudah selesai?" tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis cantik bermata hijau. Gadis itu tampak heran.

"Ah, baru saja kami selesai." Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Oh…" Sakura hanya menggumam.

"Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Saki?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya pada Sakura.

"Saki?" Sakura mengulang kembali pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu jadi bolehkah aku memanggilmu Saki?" Sasuke bertanya kembali sementara Naruto hanya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Sasuke-niisan!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Dia tidak mau mendengar namanya sendiri, jadi aku membuat nama baru untuknya. Apakah itu salah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja…"

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto-niichan? Aku menyukainya kok!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah…" Naruto tersenyum membalas senyuman Sakura.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Note:

Atarashii namae wa Saki da: Your new name is Saki.


	5. Tasukete Oniisan!

Sebuah chapter "maksa" yang amat sangat singkat. Habisnya banyak yang request sih. Aku belum sempet ngelanjutinnya lagi… gomen. Nanti pasti kuselesaikan sampe tamat. Begitu juga dengan fic-ficku yang lain.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Alternate Universe__, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC (Sasuke)_

_Sasuke: 22 thn_

_Sakura: 20 thn_

_Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!_

**Ore No Hana**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 5: Tasukete! Oniisan.**

"Selamat malam, imouto-chan." Naruto mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Oniisan…" Panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku sayang oniisan." Sakura berkata malu-malu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut.

"BLUSH" Seketika wajah Naruto memerah. Pipinya memanas. "Aku…"

"Ah tentu saja aku juga sayang pada Sasuke-niichan juga." Potong Sakura cepat. Wajahnya bersemu merah membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"BRUK"

"Naruto-niichan kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat Naruto yang nyaris terjatuh tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok hehe" Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya. _Sudah kuduga. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak Naruto. Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak._

"Sampai jumpa besok. Saki-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada Sakura kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan.

_Apa aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan sedikitpun untuk memilikinya?_

-

-

-

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" Gumam seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut perak. Matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap dari jendela dengan tatapan licik.

"Sakura…"

-

-

Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya. Tampaknya mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi datang menghampirinya. Ia meringkuk ketakutan. Tangannya mendekap lututnya. Air mata keluar dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut pink berlari menyusuri koridor kampus. Wajahnya tampak tegang. Tangan kecilnya memegang setumpuk kertas-kertas yang terlihat berat. Ia melihat jam tangannya dengan cemas.

"Gawat, aku bisa terlambat nih!" Sakura mempercepat larinya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk ujian hari ini.

"BRUKK" Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu. Kertas-kertas yang ada di genggamannya terlempar kemana-mana.

"Uhh maafkan aku." Sakura menundukkan badannya meminta maaf pada pria yang baru saja ditabraknya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pria itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya berusaha mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang baru saja dibereskannya tadi kepada Sakura

"Terima kasih" Sakura kembali memandangi pria yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut perak, wajah tampan, kacamata minus yang membingkai wajahnya membuatnya tampak seperti seorang siswa teladan.

"Ano… kau Kabuto-senpai kan?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Hm iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu. Senpai kan satu-satunya siswa yang berhasil mendapat nilai A+ pada mata kuliah Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal sulit itu. Lagipula pada semester yang lalu senpai berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna pada setiap mata kuliah" Jelas Sakura.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Sakura…"

"Eh?"

"Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun, Siswi yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian masuk. Siswi lulusan terbaik dari ichiban koukousei." Lanjut Kabuto.

"BLUSH" wajah Sakura memerah. Ia malu karena Kabuto memujinya.

"Nah, ayo pergi. Kau tidak mau terlambat untuk ujian hari ini kan?" Kabuto tersenyum.

"Ah iya. Sampai jumpa Kabuto-senpai" Sakura menunduk memberi hormat kemudian kembali berlari menuju ke ruang ujian.

Kabuto kembali melanjutkan jalannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Hm Haruno Sakura ya? Putri tunggal Haruno Tsubaki penerus satu-satunya klan Haruno." Gumam Kabuto.

"Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya." Kabuto tersenyum licik.

-

-

-TSUZUKU-


	6. Feelings

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Alternate Universe__, Non Uchiha Massacre, OOC (Sasuke)_

_Sasuke: 22 thn_

_Sakura: 20 thn_

_Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!_

* * *

**Ore No Hana**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

Sasuke meneliti buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menelusuri setiap tingkat rak buku dengan cermat.

"_Macam-macam penyakit psikologis dan penanganannya._" Baca Sasuke dalam hati, ia mengamati buku yang ada di meraih buku tersebut kemudian mengambilnya.

Suasana perpustakaan hari ini cukup ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang berdatangan ke perpustakaan untuk belajar ataupun untuk sekedar membaca buku. Bahkan tak jarang pula yang datang hanya untuk bergosip.

Namun kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan orang-orang yang sedang bergosip. Yang dilihatnya adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa dengan tampang stress. Yah, wajar saja. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang dipenuhi ujian-ujian.

Sasuke tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan ujian akhirnya yang akan ditempuhnya lusa nanti. Ia cukup membaca buku sebentar lalu dengan daya ingatnya yang luar biasa itu ia pasti akan dapat dengan mudah mengerjakannya. Yah, ia sedikit bersyukur ia menjadi mahasiswa psikologi sebab ia tak perlu belajar kalkulus, fisika dan segala macam hitungan rumit yang tak dapat diselesaikan dengan hanya menggunakan ingatan yang kuat.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sesaat matanya menemukan sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat yang terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal yang dari judulnya saja sudah… yah tahulah.

"_Matematika diskret,Calculus, A First Course In The Theory of Linear Statistical Models, Fundamental of Physics? Ya ampun…" _Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika membaca judul-judul buku yang menenggelamkan Tenten dalam kesibukannya. Pantas saja Tenten terlihat… _aneh?_

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Tenten kemudian duduk di sampingnya meletakkan buku yang baru saja diambilnya tadi, diatas meja.

"Sasukeee!" Tenten menjerit tertahan. Wajahnya pucat.

"Berisik." Sasuke memfokuskan pikirannya pada buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pinjami aku kalkulator _scientific_!" Tenten terlihat panik.

"Aku tidak punya. Bodoh. Kau pikir aku mahasiswa teknik sepertimu?"

"Ya, ampun! Aku benar-benar celaka! Aku tidak membawa kalkulator _scientific_, padahal hari ini aku ada ujian kalkulus. Aku benar-benar celaka! "

"Pinjam saja pada Shikamaru, temanmu yang jenius itu."

"GYAH! Dia mana pernah pakai kalkulator. Dia itu terlalu malas untuk membawa kalkulator." Jelas Tenten.

"Yah, setidaknya kau jadi mempunyai teman senasib kan?"

"APANYA YANG SENASIBB!" Tenten terlihat frustasi. "Dia itu super jenius tahu! Dia bisa menghitung di luar kepala. Bahkan dia bisa menghitung hingga 10 digit angka di luar kepala. Dan kau tahu? Dia itu bahkan lebih pintar daripada kalkulator. Jangan samakan aku dengannya!"

"Oh ya! Dan dia bisa melakukan regresi linear tanpa bantuan kalkulator!" Tenten menambahkan dengan panik.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur ia bukanlah seorang mahasiswa teknik. Menghitung 10 digit angka dalam waktu yang singkat tanpa menggunakan kalkulator? Benar-benar ajaib. Menghitung 5 digit angka saja sudah sulit apalagi kalau sampai 10 digit. 10 digit? Memangnya nomor telepon? Lagipula, apa itu regresi linear? Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi.

"Oi, Tenten. Apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura sebelumnya?"

"Umm epsilon, delta. Loh kok asimtotnya di sumbu x sih? Akh seharusnya pakai metoda Lagrange!" Tenten bergumam tidak jelas. Ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia malah sibuk membenamkan wajahnya pada halaman buku calculus yang tebalnya seperti batako.

"Oi! Aku bicara padamu!" Sasuke terlihat kesal. Ia menutup buku yang sedang dibaca Tenten.

Itulah sebabnya Sasuke terkadang heran dengan sikap Tenten yang cuek seperti itu. Kalau gadis-gadis lain pasti akan mendengarkan setiap ucapannya dengan baik. Bahkan ia yakin mereka pasti membawa perekam suara. Sejak dulu gadis yang tidak terpengaruh dengan ketampanan Sasuke hanya Tenten. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia bisa bersahabat cukup lama dengannya.

"EKHH Sasuke! Jangan ditutup! Tuh kan! Tadi halaman berapa?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau kenal Haruno Sakura sebelumnya?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sakura… Sakura… oh yang mahasiswi kedokteran itu kan?"

"Ya, kau kenal?"

"Kenal? Tidak juga, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Tapi aku mengetahuinya dari teman-teman sekelasku. Dia itu kan cukup terkenal di kalangan para pria." Jelas Tenten."Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu, apa kau tahu identitas gadis yang ada di rumah sakit itu?"

"Oh, gadis yang menjadi objek penelitianmu itu…"

"Ya."

"Tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa wajah gadis itu terasa familiar. Aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya entah dimana…" Tenten menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tenten heran.

"Gadis itu…" Sasuke menahan napasnya sesaat. "Haruno Sakura."

"HAH? Apa? Ulang sekali lagi!" Tenten tersentak kaget.

"Huf, sebaiknya perbaiki pendengaranmu itu." Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau bohong Sasuke! Kalau benar dia Haruno Sakura, seharusnya masyarakat sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Kau tahu kan kalau Haruno Sakura dianggap telah meninggal pada kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tenten tidak percaya. Ia menutup buku 'batako'nya lalu menumpuknya diatas meja.

"Ya, dia memang Haruno Sakura. Kau sendiri tidak mengenalnya karena kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Haruno sebelumnya kan?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi kenapa kesannya keberadaannya seperti ditutup-tutupi?" Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku akan segera mengetahuinya. Lihat saja." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Wah, baru kali ini kulihat tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha semangat seperti ini." Sindir Tenten. "Gadis itu spesial ya?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia mengambil bukunya kemudian bangkit. "Semoga kau beruntung dalam menghadapi ujian kalkulusmu itu."

Sesaat mata coklat Tenten melebar. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang tuan muda yang arogansinya melebihi siapapun, baru saja mendoakannya? Tenten tersenyum lembut. "Ya! Terima kasih! Kau juga! Semoga beruntung."

* * *

_**-Ore No Hana-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto-niichan!" Sakura terlihat ceria. Ia berlari memeluk Naruto. Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh jika ia tidak menahan Sakura dengan sigap.

"Ada apa Imouto-chan?" Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia mengacak rambut pink Sakura gemas. "Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini."

"Tadi Tsunade-sama bilang padaku kalau aku boleh tinggal bersama Naruto-niichan. Dia bilang aku sudah tidak perlu dirawat disini lagi." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi."

"Benarkah Tsunade-sama bilang begitu?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, membayangkan Sakura tinggal bersamanya. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis di setiap pagi.

"Yup! Benar sekali!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menemui Tsunade-sensei dulu ya. Kau tunggu disini."

"Baik." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Naruto mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Sambil berlari kecil ia menuju ke ruang kerja Tsunade.

Ia membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan perlahan. "Tsunade-baachan."

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto?" dari balik pintu tampaklah seorang wanita blonde yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Banyak kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Tsunade sedang menganalisis data yang ada pada salah satu dokumen yang ada di atas meja. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

"Benarkah Sakura sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Semua kondisi fisiknya sudah normal." Jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi psikologisnya?" Naruto kembali menatap Tsunade dengan serius. "Apakah kondisinya akan tetap seperti itu?"

"Yah, kemungkinan ia akan kembali normal seperti dulu sangat kecil." Mata cerulean Naruto melebar saat mendengar perkataaan Tsunade. "Bahkan mungkin saja peluangnya tidak ada sama sekali." Tsunade menambahkan.

"Jadi…" Perkataan Naruto tersendat. "Ia akan tetap seperti itu selamanya?"

"Aku rasa… ya" Tsunade mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata cerulean Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tenang saja. Dengan daya tangkap dan kemampuan belajarnya yang baik, pola pikirnya akan cepat berkembang dan pada akhirnya akan kembali seperti pola pikir gadis berumur 20 tahun." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan Naruto. "Kalau masalah ingatannya sih… kupikir akan lebih baik jika ia tak pernah lagi mengingat trauma yang menyakitkan itu."

"Hm…" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Mengingat saat ia pertama kali menemukan Sakura di tengah jalan kecil di sebuah desa di Hokkaido. Saat itu salju turun sangat lebat dan Sakura hampir mati karena hypotermia. Di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka sayatan, dan yang paling parah, luka di bagian perut dan dadanya. Saat itu Sakura koma selama seminggu, dan karena rumah sakit di Hokkaido tidak memiliki peralatan secanggih di Tokyo, dokter menyarankan agar Sakura dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Tokyo.

Naruto masih ingat saat Sakura membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia hanya seperti boneka bisu. Namun perlahan Naruto mengajarinya berbicara sampai pada akhirnya ia tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang cerewet. Saat itu pula Naruto kagum dengan kemampuan belajar Sakura yang sangat hebat. Hanya dalam waktu satu minggu saja dia sudah berhasil menghapal berbagai kosakata yang sulit.

Yah, mungkin mendidik Sakura menjadi Sakura yang baru bukanlah hal yang buruk. Naruto pun berpikir jikalau Sakura tak mendapatkan ingatannya kembali pun tak apa. Ia bisa mendapatkan Sakura yang baru. Sakura yang tak pernah mengalami kejadian mengerikan, Sakura yang selalu ceria setiap hari.

Ya, benar. Ingatan tidaklah penting. Lagipula Naruto tidak peduli pada masa lalu Sakura, siapa Sakura yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya mencintai Sakura yang berada dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Tapi… Tsunade-baachan, apa tidak apa-apa jika Sakura tinggal bersamaku? Aku kan hanya tinggal seorang diri. Lagipula jika wanita dan pria tinggal satu atap…"

"Lalu Sakura mau tinggal dimana?" Potong Tsunade cepat.

"Ee?" Naruto sedikit kaget karena Tsunade memotong pembicaraannya tiba-tiba. "Hanya kau yang ia miliki. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Kau tak mau membuatnya trauma lagi kan?" Tsunade sukses memborbardir Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"Ya." Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Benar, kata Tsunade. Ia tidak mungkin berani menyentuh Sakura. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin membuat Sakuranya hidup bahagia tanpa mengingat trauma pahit itu lagi. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini."Naruto menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih pada perusahaanmu yang sudah menjadi donatur tetap rumah sakit ini."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Lagipula bukan aku yang mengurus tentang menjadi donatur, ayahku yang mengurusnya."

"Oke. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Sakura menunggumu." Ujar Tsunade pelan tapi kedengaran seperti usiran halus.

Naruto yang merasa malu ketika Tsunade menyebut nama Sakura segera membungkuk memberi hormat lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

**-Ore No Hana-**

**

* * *

**

"Selamat datang di apartemenku tuan putri" Naruto mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sakura singkat. Membimbingnya masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan elegan layaknya seorang pangeran.

Muncul perubahan warna pada wajah Sakura. Wajahnya memerah, dan Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak ia ketahui. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menundukkan wajahnya, merasa… malu?

Apartemen Naruto hanyalah apartemen biasa yang tidak terlalu megah. Yah, walaupun ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze corp tapi tetap saja ia tak mau menghabiskan uangnya untuk berfoya-foya. Apartemennya hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dapur dan ruang keluarga yang merangkap sebagai ruang perabotannya terkesan sederhana, simple dan enak dipandang. Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka kalau apartemen "kakaknya" yang terkesan urakan ini akan serapi ini.

"Ini kamarmu." Naruto membimbing Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya terdapat tempat tidur berukuran queen size, lemari, dan meja belajar. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar barunya itu, mendudukkan dirinya di spring bed yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar "Aku suka kamar ini."

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain berharap Sakura tidak menyadari perubahan warna mukanya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "A… aku carikan baju ganti untukmu." Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menghilang dari pandangan gadis pink itu.

"Ah." Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari kalau ia masih mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit. Dan satu hal lagi yang dia sadari adalah ia tidak memiliki baju lain selain seragam rumah sakit ini.

"A, imouto-chan…" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ya, ada apa nii-chan?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak punya baju perempuan." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. Ia sedikit menyesal karena baru saja ia terlihat bodoh di hadapan Imouto-chan kesayangannya ini. "Padahal dulu ibuku sering menginap disini… ternyata ia sudah membawa semua bajunya pulang. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa onii-chan." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap Naruto yang terlihat canggung itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pakai bajuku." Naruto menawarkan. Ia membuka lemari yang ada di dekatnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kaus oranye dan celana putih pendek selutut kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Arigatou nii-chan… kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Sakura tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah ke ruang keluarga, merebahkan dirinya keatas sofa biru besar yang ada disana. "Huf, kaa-san aku berharap kau datang kesini…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

_**-Ore No Hana-**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menyusuri koridor kampus Tokyo Daigaku atau yang biasa disebut Todai dengan terburu-buru. Wajah tampannya terlihat serius. Ia beberapa kali melintasi rombongan gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan… hm yah, dengan wajah tampannya itu tentu saja setiap gadis normal yang melihatnya akan merasa tertarik.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu. Ia segera berbelok di koridor yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan berwarna hijau berbunyi "Laboratorium Anatomi". Saat ini ia tengah berada di kawasan fakultas kedokteran Todai. Ia masih berusaha mencari informasi mengenai Haruno Sakura, gadis yang berhasil menyita seluruh pikirannya selama hampir sebulan ini.

Saat ini laboratorium yang didatangi Sasuke terlihat ramai. Banyak mahasiswa yang sedang membereskan alat-alat praktikum bahkan ada pula yang membereskan organ model yang digunakan mereka sebagai bahan praktikum. Sasuke mendatangi seorang gadis yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu keluar, tangan gadis itu masih melipat jas laboratorium dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"_Shitsureishimasu…_" Sasuke berusaha sesopan mungkin. "_Ano_…"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu sedikit kaget. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takjub seakan tidak percaya ia disapa oleh seorang pemuda super tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Apakah kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktu. Ia langsung _to the point_ ke pokok permasalahan.

"Eeto… Haruno Sakura…" gadis itu memegang dagunya seolah menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Kurasa tidak." Jawab gadis itu. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat kecewa. Gadis _blonde _itu menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. "Err kalau boleh tahu, dia mahasiswi tingkat berapa?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

_Sakura menghilang setahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia masih berada di tingkat dua._

"Tingkat tiga"

"Oh, sayang sekali. Aku beserta teman-temanku yang baru saja praktikum, masih tingkat satu. Kami tidak begitu mengenal kakak tingkat kami." Jelas gadis itu.

"Shion! Ayo cepat! Kelas anatomi akan segera dimulai!" tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan mengganggu mereka.

"Uh… Maaf aku harus segera pergi. _Gomen…_" Gadis _blonde _yang ternyata bernama Shion itu segera berpamitan pada Sasuke. "Sebaiknya _senpai_ datang ke ruang administrasi. Disana data-data mahasiwa tertata dengan lengkap. Siapa tahu bisa membantu. Ruangannya ada di ujung lorong ini." Shion menjelaskan.

"_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_." Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat

Ia melangkah menyusuri lorong ini, berharap dapat mendapatkan informasi mengenai Sakura. Mata onyxnya menangkap sebuah papan bertuliskan "Ruang Administrasi". Ia segera memasuki ruangan yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pria botak berkacamata. Sepertinya ia adalah petugas administrasi.

"Maaf, aku Uchiha Sasuke teman dari Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi agar dia tidak terlalu dicurigai. "Temanku sudah lama tidak masuk kuliah. Aku ingin menghubunginya tapi tidak tahu alamatnya." Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak pernah bicara lebih dari satu kalimat sebelumnya."Bolehkah aku melihat _database_ mahasiswa?" Sasuke masih berusaha sesopan mungkin. Petugas administrasi biasanya tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk melihat data mahasiswa dengan alasan privasi dan kemanan.

"Kau teman Haruno Sakura?" selidik pria itu. Nada bicaranya seakan tidak mempercayainya.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia sedikit takut bila pria itu mengetesnya dengan pertanyaan tentang Sakura. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebelum kejadian berdarah itu. "Ya." Jawabnya setelah berusaha mengumpulkan keyakinan.

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kau serius sekali." Dia menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal pada Sasuke. "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi jangan disalahgunakan"

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tidak menyangka bujukannya berhasil. Ia segera mengambil buku yang berisi data-data mahasiswa itu lalu mulai mencari nama Haruno Sakura.

_Ah ini dia!_

Matanya menemukan data tentang gadis _pink _cantik itu. Disana tertera:

**Nama: Haruno Sakura**

**Nomor Induk Mahasiswa: 16607224**

**Fakultas / Jurusan: Kedokteran**

**No. Reg: 09102086**

**Dosen Wali: Shizune**

**NIP Wali: 132327890**

**Tempat, tanggal lahir: Tokyo, 28 Maret 1990**

**Alamat: 2-79 Aomi, Koto-ku, Tokyo 135-8630**

**Jumlah mata kuliah: 8 Jumlah SKS: 20**

**Tahun diterima: 2007 **

**Direktorat Pendidikan,**

**Tertanda Dekan Fakultas Kedokteran.**

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera mencatat data-data penting itu dalam notes kecil yang ada di saku kemejanya. Ia mengembalikan _Database_ pada pria penjaga ruang administrasi. "Terima kasih banyak." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat lalu berjalan pergi.

_Misi selanjutnya adalah…_

_Menemui dosen wali Sakura._

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Setelah berbulan-bulan ga update akhirnya update juga. Meluangkan waktu sebisa mungkin, padahal lagi banyak kegiatan angkatan. fic ini keluar setelah saya mumet liat UTS Kalkulus hasilnya ga sebagus mata kuliah yang lain. T-T padahal jumlah SKS nya banyak. huuhu.

Btw, saya sampe liat ke KSM saya loh buat bikin datanya Sakura. saya bahkan beneran pake NIM dan NIP dosen wali saya (agak diubah dikit sih) dan alamat Sakura saya liat ke buku Student Guide to Japan. Alamat yang saya pake adalah alamat Information Center for Foreign Students di Jepang (alamatnya beneran ada loh.)

Maaf kalau chapter kali ini ga ada romance2nya. Tapi bakalan ada banyak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. kemungkinan bakal berubah rated di chapter yang nyeritain masa lalu Sakura. Maaf juga kalo chapter kali ini cuma nyeritain kehidupan kampusnya Sasuke aja.

oke deh... makasih buat yang udah mau baca fic ini.

Review kalian adalah penyemangat dan motivator yang paling kuat. Saya jadi semangat kalau reviewnya banyak. yosh!

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Mata Ne!


End file.
